


Lizzie Bennet Diaries: A Timeline of Events

by FantasticalNonsense



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Other, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticalNonsense/pseuds/FantasticalNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A timeline of events that occurred in-world during the filming of The Lizzie Bennet Diaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lizzie Bennet Diaries: A Timeline of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Platform storytelling is complex and dynamic, offering more than one character's POV and adding to the reader/viewer/participant's immersion. But sometimes it can be hard to follow the story, especially when it is scattered across such a large platform. 
> 
> In honour of the one-year anniversary of the end of the series, and the recent release of 'The Secret Diary of Lizzie Bennet', I have complied a timeline of events for the sole purpose of sorting out this wonderful, and at times slightly confusing, story. I originally wrote it as a reference for writing fanfiction, but I figured it could also be helpful for other writers and viewers of the series. 
> 
> This was the process of many hours of research and speculation, and some events may not match up with what was originally aired. Nevertheless, I hope this proves of use to you guys. Enjoy!

For the full experience: [[link]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1UESUFzx72lRnB3I9KAfpMMjcKjCKi4hfW_khLefDKLA/edit)

 

**2012**

  *         January-March: sometime during this period, William Darcy visits his younger sister Georgiana “Gigi” Darcy and discovers her relationship with George Wickham; Darcy exposes Wickham for using Gigi and gets him to leave, causing a fallout between the two siblings



 

  *         April



○        5th: Bing Lee purchases the house in Netherfield

○        7th: Lizzie Bennet starts making videos for her thesis project with best friend Charlotte Lu (Diary Entry 1)

○        8th:

■       Ep. 1 filmed

■       9:13 pm; Caroline Lee tweets that she’s secret hopeful

■       9:19 pm; Darcy tweets he’s too busy to tweet

○        9th:

■        11:01-11:21 am; twitter conversation between Bing, his sister Caroline and Darcy about his recent purchase

■        11:45 am; Lizzie tweets that she’s introducing herself to the internet

■        Ep. 1 posted (uploaded 11:52 am)

■        Diary Entry 2

○        11th:

■       Ep. 2 filmed

■       2:34-2:40 pm; twitter conversation between Bing, Caroline, and Darcy about his lack of furniture in Netherfield

○        12th: Ep. 2 posted (uploaded 11:36 am)

○        14th:

■       Diary Entry 3

■       Lydia posts a photo on Tumblr demonstrating she’s double-jointed

○        15th:

■        3:59-4:14 pm; twitter conversation between Bing, Caroline and Darcy about coming down to visit him

■        Ep. 3 filmed

○        16th: Ep. 3 posted (uploaded 9:57 am)

○        17th:

■       Diary Entry 4

■       10:20-10:40 pm; twitter conversation between Lizzie and Charlotte about her signoffs, insisting that they’re not lame

○        18th:

■        1:40 pm; Jane Bennet tweets her look “Vintage Capture in the Shade”

■        4:36-5:04 pm; twitter conversation between Bing, Caroline and Darcy about their flight plans and Bing picking them up at the airport

■        Ep. 4 filmed

○        19th:

■        Ep. 4 posted (11:23 am)

○        20th: Diary Entry 5

○        21st: The Gibson Wedding

■        5:13-9:54 pm; twitter conversation between Darcy, Caroline, and Bing during the reception concerning Jane and Darcy’s awkward dance with Lizzie

○        22nd:

■        Diary Entry 6

■        Jane and Bing follow each other on Twitter

■        10:11-10:22 am; Bing tweets Jane about meeting her at the wedding and hopes to see her soon, and Jane replies in kind

■        10:13 am; Lizzie tweets that last night was “ugh” and that a new video will be up soon

■        10:58 am; Lizzie tweets that she knows what her next video will be about

■        Ep. 5 filmed

○        23rd:

■        12:56 am; Charlotte tweets about still feeling groggy from the wedding and editing the latest episode

■        10:06 am-12:26 pm; twitter conversation between Lizzie and Charlotte about problems uploading the video and Charlotte needing sleep

■        Ep. 5 posted (12:08 pm)

■        Charlotte leaves town for Fresno due to a family emergency involving her sick aunt

■        7:00-7:24 pm; twitter conversation between Lizzie and Charlotte about Charlotte’s editing from Ep. 5

○        24th: Diary Entry 7

○        25th:

■        10:16 am; Jane tweets about the dress she wore to the Gibson wedding

■        10:39 am; Bing tweets about being happy

■        12:12-12:27 pm; twitter conversation between Caroline and Darcy about Bing and his infatuation with Jane

■        Ep. 6 filmed

○        26th:

■        10:30 am; Lizzie tweets about making final edits with Charlotte

■        Ep. 6 posted (uploaded 11:09 am)

○        27th or 28th: Darcy leaves town for unknown, though most likely work-related, reasons

○        28th:

■       1:41 pm; Lizzie tweets that she misses Charlotte

■       Diary Entry 8

○        29th:

■        Ep. 7 filmed

■        3:40-4:14 pm; twitter conversation between Caroline and Darcy, with Caroline urging Darcy to get back to town soon to prevent Bing from breaking out into musical numbers over Jane

■        4:25 pm; Bing tweets that’s he’s developing an interest in fashion

○        30th: Ep. 7 posted (uploaded 9:40 am)

 

  *         May



○        1st:

■       Charlotte returns from Fresno after visiting her aunt

■       Diary Entry 9

○        2nd:

■       Ep. 8 filmed

■       1:00-3:43 pm; Lizzie tweets about filming a Q&A video for her viewers

○        3rd: Ep. 8 posted (10:13 am)

○        4th: Q&A 1 filmed

○        4th or 5th: Darcy returns from his trip

○        5th:

■        12:50 am; Jane tweets her look “Oranges in the Afternoon” (originally posted on Tumblr May 2nd)

■        Q&A 1 posted (9:33 am)

■        4:46-5:18 pm; twitter conversation between Bing, Caroline, and Darcy with Bing insisting that they shouldn’t worry about his feelings towards Jane; Darcy thinks otherwise, and Caroline is certain that Jane doesn’t reciprocate them

■        Diary Entry 10

○        6th: Ep. 9 filmed

○        7th: Ep. 9 posted (10:15 am)

○        8th: Diary Entry 11

○        9th:

■        5:31-5:46 pm; twitter conversation between Bing and Caroline about an ‘idea’ of his, though Caroline already seems to know what it is about

■        Ep. 10 filmed

■        7:32 pm; Jane tweets her look “Afternoon Bike Ride”

○        10th: Ep. 10 posted (11:09 am)

○        12th:

■       Lizzie, Jane, and Charlotte attend a dinner party at Bing’s place; Mrs. Bennet invites Bing and Caroline to have dinner with the family sometime soon

■       Diary Entry 12

○        13th:

■        Ep. 11 filmed

■        5:12 pm; Gigi tweets she’s watching The Notebook

■        5:14 pm; Gigi tweets her new jam “Dog Days Are Over” by Florence and the Machine

■        6:45-7:00 pm; twitter conversation between Caroline and Darcy about his luck with finding anything other than box wine

■        11:05 pm; Gigi tweets her new jam “Sleep the Clock Around” by Belle and Sebastian

○        14th: Ep. 11 posted (11:45 am)

○        15th: Diary Entry 13

○        16th:

■        4:48-5:00 pm; twitter conversation between Caroline and Darcy about his “business” trip

■        Darcy leaves town, most likely visiting Gigi

■        Ep. 12 filmed

■        6:22 pm; Jane tweets her new look “Vintage on Blue”

○        17th:

■        8:35 am; Lizzie tweets she’s going to start posting the videos earlier (videos now on 9 am bi-weekly schedule)

■        Ep. 12 posted

■        10:33 pm; Gigi tweets she’s watching Moulin Rouge

○        19th: dinner at the Bennet household & the Night at Carter’s bar

■        Diary Entry 14

■        Bing and Caroline come to dinner

■        Darcy returns to town from his trip

■        Ep. 13 filmed

■        10:20 pm; Gigi tweets she’s watching Notting Hill

○        20th:

■        Diary Entry 15

■        Ep. 14 filmed

■        8:55-9:07 pm; twitter conversation between the Lees and Darcy reveals their thoughts on the Bennet family (in-world this happened on the 19th)

○        21st:

■        Ep. 13 posted

■        12:30 pm; Charlotte tweets that she wasn’t at the dinner but she was there for what happened later at Carter’s

○        23rd: 8:26-8:35 pm; twitter conversation between Bing, Caroline and Darcy inviting him out to Carter’s (in-world this happened on the 19th, from 9:26-9:35 pm)

○        24th:

■        Ep. 14 video posted

■        6:57 pm; Jane tweets her look “Vintage Minnie”

○        25th: Diary Entry 16

○        26th: Memorial Holiday Weekend

■        9:21 am-1:00 pm; Lydia tweet asks about what everyone’s doing over the holiday weekend; Lizzie tweets that she’s swamped with studying, and a twitter conversation between her and Charlotte reveals that Charlotte has a plan for the next video

○        27th:

■       Ep. 15 filmed

■        9:01-9:13 pm; Caroline tweets Darcy trying to get him out the house, to no avail

○        28th: Ep. 15 posted

○        30th: Ep. 16 filmed 

○        30th:

■        9:00-9:03 pm; twitter conversation between Bing and Caroline asking if she’s up for drinks; Caroline agrees to go, but is shocked to learn that Darcy was the one who suggested it

■        Bing, Caroline, and Darcy head out for drinks at Carter’s

○        31st:

■        1:36 am; Charlotte tweets about putting the finishing touches on the new video

■        Ep. 16 posted

■        6:13 pm-11:31 am (continuing to June 1st); Charlotte answers questions on her twitter account regarding her views on practicality in the latest video

 

  *         June



○        1st: Swim Week

■        Wickham arrives in town for the week-long swimming tournament

■       Diary Entry 17

○        2nd:

■        Ep. 17 filmed

■        Lizzie and Lydia head out to Carter’s bar and meet Wickham 

○        3rd:

■       Ep. 18 filmed

■       9:24-9:33 pm; twitter conversation between Caroline and Darcy about Bing’s happiness with Jane, and that he needs to get back to studying

○        4th:

■        Ep. 17 posted

■        9:04 am; Gigi tweets her new jam “Song For The Dumped” by Ben Folds Five

○        5th: Diary Entry 18

○        6th:

■        10:16 am; Gigi tweets she’s watching The Graduate

■        8:15 pm; Jane tweets her look “Afternoon Stroll”

■        8:48-8:55 pm; Caroline tweets about Darcy and Bing playing video games

■        8:56-8:57 pm; Bing tweets about Caroline being evil in blackmailing Darcy with video game pics, and Caroline responds with “who, me?"

○        7th:

■        Ep. 18 posted

■        11:30 am: Jane replies to a tweet that Lydia usually takes the photos of her fashion looks

■        3:49 pm; Gig tweets her new jam “Goodnight and Go” by Imogen Heap

○        8th: Swim Week ends and Wickham leaves town

○        9th: Ep. 19 filmed

○        10th:

■        Diary Entry 19

■        1:19-5:34 pm; Lizzie tweets ideas about a non-marriage club with her twitter followers as a means to procrastinate while she’s studying; she also reveals that Wickham and his swim team have already left town

■        9:17-9:26 pm; Caroline tweets about repainting the house while Bing and Darcy are occupied

○        11th: Ep. 19 posted

○        12th: Ep. 20 filmed

○        13th:

■        10:03 am; Gigi tweets she’s watching Better Off Dead

■        2:09-2:49 pm; twitter conversation between Lizzie and Charlotte concerning the next video, since she can’t film anything for finals week; Charlotte says she’s got it covered, and Lydia hints in a tweet that she’ll be starring in it 

■        9:07 pm; Gigi tweets her new jam “Walk Away With Lyrics” by Ben Harper

○        13th-16th: somewhere in this period, Lydia reminds Bing about the party he promised to throw that night at Carter’s

○        14th:

■       Ep. 20 posted

■       Diary Entry 20

○        16th: 10:37 am; Jane tweets her look “Anything Goes” (originally posted on Tumblr June 14th)

○        17th:

■        Ep. 21 filmed

■        Jane and Bing go out on another date

■        10:44-10:48 pm; twitter conversation between Bing and Caroline about his evening with Jane

○        18th:

■        Ep. 21 posted

■        5:04 pm; Lizzie tweets that she and Charlotte will be attending Vidcon

○        19th:

■       2:08 pm; Lydia tweets Hank Green asking him for a favour regarding VidCon

■       Ep. 22 filmed

■       Diary Entry 21

○        20th:

■        9:55-10:06 pm; twitter conversation between Bing and Darcy about whether he’ll be attending his upcoming party, and Darcy reaffirms that he’ll be there

■        10:12 pm; Gigi tweets her new jam “You Could Be Happy” by Snow Patrol

○        21st:

■        Ep. 22 posted

■        Jane posts her look “Flower Power” on Tumblr

○        22nd: Q&A 2 filmed

○        23rd: Bing Lee’s Party

■        9:26 am; Lizzie replies to a tweet that the new Q&A will take some time to upload

■        Q&A 2 posted (9:57 am)

■        6:10 pm; Lydia tweets about her excitement for the party

■        Jane stays the night at Netherfield with Bing after the party

■        11:50 pm-12:59 am (continuing to June 24th); Lizzie responds to tweets from her followers about Bing’s party and hints that Jane didn’t come home

○        24th:

■        1:12 pm; Lydia tweets about Bing and posts a picture of him

■        6:13-6-:17 pm; twitter conversation between Caroline and Bing about the mess in the house after the party

■        Ep. 23 filmed

○        25th:

■        Ep. 23 posted

■        8:32 am; Ricky Collins tweets that he’s getting ready for VidCon

○        26th: 11:21 am; Jane tweets about the dress Lizzie wore to Bing’s party

○        27th:

■        Ep. 24 filmed

■        4:34 pm; Jane tweets about the dress she wore to Bing’s party

■        Diary Entry 22

○        28th:

■        Ep. 24 posted

■        11:00 am; Lydia tweets that she’s going to VidCon

■        Lizzie, Charlotte, Lydia and Jane leave for VidCon in Los Angeles

○        29th:

■        9:15 am; Lizzie replies to a tweet asking her about VidCon

■        Ep. 25 filmed

■        Mrs. Bennet calls Lizzie to inform her and her sisters that their house is due for a remodel and that they’ll soon be temporarily homeless; she informs Lydia that they’ll be staying with their cousin Mary Bennet and her parents while the house is being remodelled

■        Jane calls Bing about her situation and he invites her to stay at Netherfield for the time being

○        30th:

■        7:48-8:41 am; Lizzie tweets about her time at VidCon

■        Ep. 26 filmed

■        Diary Entry 23

 

  *         July



○        1st:

■        12:02 am; Lizzie tweets about the end of VidCon

■        Lizzie, her sisters and Charlotte head home after VidCon

■        5:27 pm; Mr. Collins tweets establishing contacts and running into old friends

○        2nd: Ep. 25 posted

○        3rd: 10:22-10:52 am; Mr. Collins tweets about his time at VidCon and plans to return next year

○        4th:

■        3:37 pm; Lizzie tweets “Happy Fourth” to her followers and complains about having to pack

■        9:35 pm; Bing tweets “Happy Fourth of July”

■        9:39-9:45 pm; twitter conversation between Caroline and Bing about the upcoming ‘fireworks’

○        5th:

■        7:55-8:56 am; Lizzie and Charlotte tweet about having problems with uploading the video to the server, but they get it fixed

■        Ep. 26 posted

■        10:14 am; Gigi tweets she’s watching Magic Mike

■        2:22 pm; Lydia tweets that she’s going to Mary’s house

■        3:02 pm; Darcy tweets about not being able to get any work done

■        3:09-3:10 pm; twitter conversation between Caroline and Bing about having the cleaners return to prepare for Lizzie and Jane’s arrival

■        9:55 pm; Kitty Bennet tweets about getting a move on to Mary’s 

○        7th:

■        Lizzie and Jane arrive at Netherfield

■        Lydia and her parents leave their house and head to Mary’s

■        2:23 pm; Mary tweets about new houseguests and her preference to solitude

■        2:47 pm; Lydia tweets about missing Lizzie

○        8th: Ep. 27 filmed

○        9th:

■        Ep. 27 posted

■        Jane catches a cold

■        1:30 pm; Caroline tweets about finding interesting things on the internet (a reference to Lizzie’s videos)

■        Lydia’s first video filmed

■        7:13 pm; Mary tweets about Lydia’s fixation with her camera phone

■        7:53-7:57 pm; twitter conversation between Caroline, Lizzie, Bing and Darcy; Caroline tweets about spending the day with Lizzie and looks forward to getting to know her more, which Lizzie replies to in kind; Bing tweets that Netherfield is starting to feel lived in, but Darcy replies that it feels a little too crowded

■        Diary Entry 24

○        10th: Ep. 28 filmed 

○        11th: intro & outro to Ep. 28 filmed

○        12th:

■        1:25 am; Bing tweets about taking care of a sick Jane

■        Ep. 28 posted

■        9:35 pm; Lydia replies to a tweet about her time at Mary’s and says she’ll show them tomorrow

○        13th:

■       Lydia’s first video posted

■       Diary Entry 25

○        14th:

■        11:23 am; Lydia responds to a tweet about her lack of internet connection; she explains that Mary took her to Barnes & Noble to use their wifi

■        Lydia’s second video filmed

■        1:27 pm; Lizzie tweets about her knowledge of Lydia’s video and says hi to Mary

■        Ep. 29 filmed  

○        16th:

■        Ep. 29 posted

■        11:35 am; Gigi tweets she’s watching Sliding Doors

○        17th:

■        Lydia’s second video posted

■        5:15-5:39 pm; twitter conversation between Caroline, Bing, and Darcy; Caroline tells Bing to remind Darcy about their 8:30 dinner reservation, but Darcy beats them to it

■        the Netherfield group heads out for dinner

○        18th:

■        Diary Entry 26

■        Ep. 30 filmed

■        7:01 pm; Jane tweets her look “Leaves and Flowers”

■        10: 22 pm; Gigi tweets that she’s done moping around 

○        19th:

■        9:21 am; Lizzie tweets about having to re-upload the video after catching something wrong with it

■        Ep. 30 posted (9:36 am)

■        10:19 am; Gigi tweets about getting back to being herself and getting things done

■        Lydia’s third video filmed

○        20th:

■        Lydia’s third video posted

■        Darcy heads out for a bike ride

■        5:44-6:10 pm; twitter conversation between Bing and Caroline about Darcy’s whereabouts; Caroline confirms that Darcy went out for a bike ride, and Bing says that he’ll be gone awhile so they shouldn’t wait for him for dinner

○        21st: Diary Entry 27

○        22nd:

■        Ep. 31 filmed

■        Bing, Jane, Caroline, and Darcy head for a wine excursion while Lizzie stays behind at Netherfield

■       4:19 pm; Gigi tweets her new jam “Shake It Out” by Florence and the Machine

○        23rd:

■        Ep. 31 posted

■        11:54 am-4:55 pm; twitter conversation between Gigi and Darcy about his time at Netherfield and their influx of twitter followers

■        Lydia’s fourth video filmed

■        8:29 pm-12:16 am (continuing to July 24th); Lydia tweets about how Mary never drinks, and Mary is pressured by her to do it, tweeting about her experience along the way; Lizzie tweets her sister to stop corrupting Mary  (11:14 pm)

○        24th:

■       Lydia’s fourth video posted

■       Diary Entry 28

○        25th:

■       Ep. 32 filmed

■       5:32 pm; Jane tweets her look “Away We Go”

○        26th:

■        8:20 am: Charlotte tweets about uploading the new video and for Lizzie to come home

■        Ep. 32 posted

■        Lydia’s fifth video filmed

○        27th:

■        Lydia’s fifth video posted

■        11:20 am; Lizzie tweets Jane’s newest looks and is reminded about missing home

■        Q&A 3 filmed

○        28th:

■        7:56 am; Lizzie tweets about a special giveaway in her next Q&A

■        Q&A 3 posted

■        Diary Entry 29

○        29th: Ep. 33 filmed

○        30th:

■        Ep. 33 posted

■        Lydia’s sixth video filmed

■        Diary Entry 30

○        31st:

■        Lydia’s sixth video posted

■        7:34-7:58 pm; twitter conversation between Caroline, Bing and Darcy in which Caroline needs Darcy’s help with the stereo system and Bing teases his sister

 

  *         August



○        1st:

■        Ep. 34 filmed

■        Lizzie and Jane leave Netherfield and head home

■        Diary Entry 31a

■        Lydia’s seventh video filmed

■        Lydia, her parents, and Kitty head home

■        5:49 pm; Jane tweets her look “Milkshakes”

■        Diary Entry 31b

○        2nd: Ep. 34 posted

○        3rd: Lydia’s seventh video posted

○        4th:

■        1:30 pm; Lizzie tweets to Lydia that she’ll see her soon

■        Ep. 35 filmed

■        Mr. Collins comes to town and joins the Bennets for dinner

○        5th: 12:09 pm-12:30 pm; twitter conversation between Lizzie and Charlotte about the Rebecca Minkoff handbag giveaway

○        6th:

■       Ep. 35 posted

■       Diary Entry 32  

○        7th: 9:11-9:20 pm; twitter conversation between Darcy and Bing asking Bing to join him for a bike ride

○        8th:

■        3:08 pm; Gigi tweets she’s watching Doctor Zhivago

■        Ep. 36 filmed

○        9th: Ep. 36 posted

○        10th: Diary Entry 33

○        11th: Ep. 36 (extended edition) posted

○        12th: Ep. 37 filmed

○        13th:

■       Ep. 37 posted

■       Diary Entry 34

○        13th-15th: Lizzie and Wickham text each other back and forth

○        14th: 8:15-8:23 pm; twitter conversation between Bing, Darcy, and Caroline reveals that Caroline is afraid of spiders

○        15th:

■        12:27 pm; Gigi tweets she’s watching Middlemarch

■        Ep. 38 filmed

○        16th:

■        Ep. 38 posted

■        11:20 am; Jane tweets her look “Flower Child”

■        3:20 pm; Lizzie tweets that she’s collecting more questions for another Q&A video

■        4:57 pm; Lizzie tweets about all the Wickham questions she’s been getting, and tells her followers not to get ahead of themselves

○        19th:

■       Ep. 39 filmed

■       Diary Entry 35

○        20th:

■        Ep. 39 posted

■        10:48-11:14 am; Mr. Collins tweets his disappointment about not gaining a business partner in Lizzie and starts to search elsewhere

○        21st:

■       Ep. 40 filmed

■       Diary Entry 36

○        23rd: Ep. 40 posted

○        24th: Q&A 4 filmed

○        25th:

■        Q&A 4 posted

■        4:49-4:53 pm; Lizzie tweets that she’ll be offline for some down time and that Charlotte will be covering the next video

○        26th: 

■        Wickham emails Lizzie informing her that he’s coming to town

■        1:04 pm; Wickham responds to a tweet about Lizzie saying that he hopes to see her soon

■        Ep. 41 filmed

■        Diary Entry 37

○        27th:

■        Ep. 41 posted

■        4:39 pm; Lizzie tweets her reaction to the latest video

○        28th:

■       Ep. 42 filmed

■       Diary Entry 38

○        29th:

■        10:10 am: Mr. Collins tweets that he’s received excellent news

■        7:08-7:13 pm; Lizzie tweets about having a long, depressing night ahead of her

○        30th:

■        8:27 am; Lizzie tweets about having had a long, sad night of editing and posting the new video

■        Ep. 42 posted

■        2:29 pm; Maria Lu tweets her excitement about her sister’s new job

■        4:51 pm; Maria tweets about helping Charlotte pack

○        31st:

■        10:27 am; Mr. Collins formally tweet-announces Charlotte as his new business partner

■        1:36-4:30 pm; twitter conversation between Caroline and Darcy; Caroline tweets about her boredom and tells Darcy that it’s time for a change in scenery

■        Diary Entry 39

 

  *         September



○        1st:

■        5:47 am; Wickham tweets that he’s hitting the road to visit a town he’s wanted to see again and heads off to see Lizzie

■        1:38-4:05 pm; Maria tweets about watching the season premiere of Doctor Who

■        4:09 pm; Charlotte tweets her sister to finish packing

■        Charlotte leaves town for her new job

■        Bing flies out of town for an interview in LA

■        Ep. 43 filmed

■        Lizzie, Jane and Lydia head out to Carter’s Bar and meet up with Wickham; later Caroline and Darcy come but they soon leave after Darcy’s encounter with Wickham

○        2nd:

■        Ep. 44 filmed (after midnight-around 2:00 am)

■        12:10 pm; Maria responds to a tweet about her thoughts on the new Doctor Who episode

■        1:04 pm; Lizzie tweets about editing her latest video

■        Darcy, Caroline and Bing head out to a new gastropub

○        3rd:

■        Ep. 43 posted

■        9:27 pm; Charlotte tweets that she’s moved in and begins working at C&C tomorrow 

○        4th:

■        2:14 pm; Maria tweets that she got an internship at Collins & Collins

■        Maria heads off to Hunsford

■        Diary Entry 40

■        6:03-6:23 pm; twitter conversation between Bing and Caroline; Bing apologizes for not being around much lately; Caroline forgives him and makes plans for his birthday

○        5th: 9:29 am; Maria presumably tweets about her first day at C&C and thanks Charlotte and Mr. Collins

○        6th:

■        Ep. 44 posted

■        Maria’s first video filmed

■        7:42 pm; Maria tweets that she’ll be making videos as part of her internship

○        7th:

■        Maria’s first video posted

■        11:16 am; Lizzie tweets that she will find out about the Darcy/Wickham drama

■        5:26-5:52 pm; twitter conversation between Caroline, Darcy, and Bing about the gastropub they went to last weekend, comparing it to other places they’ve been (hint towards what happened at Carter’s)

○        8th:

■        2:14 pm; Gigi tweets her new jam “Chained” by The xx

■        4:36-4:47 pm; twitter conversation between Gigi and Darcy about his successful evening out with Caroline and Bing, and plans to go out to Gigi’s favourite tea house when they’re together again

○        9th:

■        9:45-9:55 am; twitter conversation between George and Lizzie about a coffee date

■        3:04-3:18 pm; twitter conversation between Lydia and Lizzie about if/when Wickham will be coming over to the house, and Lizzie’s perpetual singledom

■        Ep. 45 filmed

■        Diary Entry 41

■        7:19 pm; Gigi tweets about deleting her old playlists and looking for new song recommendations

○        10th:

■        Ep. 45 posted

■        Maria’s second video filmed 

■        4:28 pm; Maria tweets that she finished filming her second video

○        11th:

■        Maria’s second video posted

■        Diary Entry 42

■        4:05-4:14 pm; twitter conversation between Darcy and Bing about Caroline’s secret preparations for his upcoming birthday party

■        6:19 pm; Caroline tweets that she can see Bing and Darcy’s conversation

○        12th:

■        Q&A 5 filmed

■        Ep. 46 filmed

○        13th:

■        Ep. 46 posted

■        11:34 am; Wickham tweets about taking down his OkCupid profile

■        Maria’s third video filmed

■        7:00 pm; Gigi tweets her new jam “Welcome to the New Age” by Imagine Dragons

○        14th:

■        Maria’s third video posted

■        12:08 pm; Caroline tweets about last minute party details

○        15th: Bing Lee’s birthday

■        Q&A 5 posted

■        9:39 am; Gigi tweets ‘Happy Birthday’ to Bing

■        7: 20 pm; Caroline tweets ‘Happy Birthday’ to Bing

■        10:04-11:11 pm; Caroline tweets about the party going well until certain people (Lydia and Mrs. Bennet) break social etiquette; Darcy replies in agreement

○        16th:

■        12:18 am; Lizzie tweets Wickham about his absence from the party

■        12:27-12:49 am; Lizzie and Lydia have a twitter conversation about the party from across the house

■        12:52-2:44 am; Mary and Lydia tweet each other, argue about emoticons, and agree to hang out when school settles down

■        Diary Entry 43

■        3:20 pm; Lizzie tweets that she’s making a video about the party

■        4:45 pm; Bing tweets that he’s heading back to LA

■        Bing, Caroline and Darcy leave town for Los Angeles; Jane and Lizzie learn of their departure through twitter

■        Ep. 47 filmed

○        17th:

■        Ep. 47 posted

■        12:28-1:54 pm; Lizzie responds to tweets about Charlotte and Maria and confirms they weren’t at Bing’s party

■        3:10 pm; Caroline tweets how happy she is to be back in LA with a photo

■        Maria’s fourth video filmed

○        18th:

■        Maria’s fourth video posted

■        7:55 pm; Caroline tweets about the end of a gorgeous day in LA

○        19th:

■        Diary Entry 44  

■        Ep. 48 filmed

■        5:35 pm; Gigi responds to a tweet confirming that she wasn’t at Bing’s party

■        5:46 pm; Gigi tweets her new jam “Be My Husband” by Ed Sheeran

○        20th:

■        Ep. 48 posted

■        Maria’s fifth video filmed

○        21st:

■        Maria’s fifth video posted

■        8:15-8:26 pm; twitter conversation between Caroline, Bing, and Darcy about an extended beach party for Bing’s birthday

■        8:29-8:33 pm; Gigi tweets Darcy about answering her phone calls, and Darcy promises to call her in a few minutes

■        8:38 pm; Caroline responds to a tweet that they’ll be staying in LA indefinitely

○        22nd:

■        11:09 am; Caroline tweets about today being a beach day

■        Diary Entry 45

○        23rd:

■        3:02 pm; Maria tweets that she may have to do something drastic to mending Charlotte friendship with Lizzie

■        Ep. 49 filmed

■        Wickham leaves town for a coaching job in Meryton

■        Jane leaves town for her new job in LA

○        24th:

■        Ep. 49 posted

■        Maria’s sixth video filmed

○        25th:

■        Maria’s sixth video posted

■        Maria completes her internships and heads home

■        Diary Entry 46

■        8:01 pm; Gigi tweets her new jam “Constructive Summer” by The Hold Steady

○        26th:

■        3:05-3:12 pm; Wickham tweets about his time in Meryton

■        Ep. 50 filmed

○        27th:

■        Ep. 50 posted

■        Maria’s seventh video filmed (by Charlotte)

■        4:22 pm; Maria tweets that she’s glad Lizzie and Charlotte reconciled

○        28th:

■        Maria’s seventh and final video posted

■        8:01 am; Wickham tweets about recovering from a night of partying

■        10:18 am; Lizzie tweets that she’s off to visit Charlotte

■        1:17 pm; Charlotte tweets that she’s looking forward to seeing Lizzie this weekend 

■        Lizzie and Lydia attend a music festival

■        Diary Entry 47

■        9:07 pm; Wickham tweets that pretty girls in small towns are his weakness

○        29th:

■       Lizzie heads off to visit Charlotte in Hunsford

■       Diary Entry 48

■       4:55-5:05 pm; twitter conversation between Caroline, Bing, and Darcy; Caroline tweets about going out for drinks at the Standard and Darcy agrees to accompany them to cheer up Bing

○        29th or 30th: Ep. 51 filmed

 

  *         October-November: around this time, Bing makes the decision to permanently leave medical school and pursue non-profit work



 

  *         October



○        1st: Ep. 51 posted

○        3rd:

■       Ep. 52 filmed

■       Diary Entry 49

○        4th:

■        Ep. 52 posted

■        7:34 pm; Gigi tweets her new jam “Tongue Tied” by Grouplove

○        5th:

■       Diary Entry 50

■       6:38-7:40 pm; twitter conversation between Caroline and Darcy; Caroline heads out for a night on the town asks Darcy about when she’ll see his family, namely Gigi, again, and he isn’t sure when

○        5th-11th: during this period Lydia’s eighth video is filmed

○        7th: Ep. 53 filmed

○        8th: Dinner with Catherine de Bourgh

■        Ep. 53 posted

○        9th:

■        Diary Entry 51

■        Ep. 54 filmed

■        6:59-7:10 pm; twitter conversation between Bing and Darcy that someone left him a message on his phone and Caroline answered it, leaving him a long note (in-world this happened on the 6th or 7th, since Darcy was at Catherine’s dinner on the 8th)

○        10th:

■        12:54 pm; Lizzie tweets about gathering questions for a new Q&A

■        2:03 pm; Caroline responds to a tweet about why she answered Darcy’s phone

○        11th:

■        Ep. 54 posted

■        8:21 pm; Gigi tweets she’s watching Looper

○        12th:

■        Lydia’s eighth video posted

■        7:58-8:14 pm; twitter conversation between Darcy and Gigi about people on the internet and Darcy being a protective big brother

○        14th:

■       Ep. 55 filmed

■       Diary Entry 52

○        15th:

■        Ep. 55 posted

■        Lydia’s ninth video filmed

■        6:43 pm; Gigi tweets her new jam “Tell Balgeary, Balgury is Dead” by Ted Leo and the Pharmacists

■        11:57 pm; Fitz tweets his first tweet on twitter

○        16th:

■        Lydia’s ninth video posted

■        Lizzie attends another dinner at Ms. de Bourgh’s house

○        17th: Ep. 56 filmed

○        18th:

■        Ep. 56 posted

■        11:32 am; Fitz responds to a tweet welcoming him to twitter

■        Lydia’s tenth video filmed

■        Lydia and Mary ditch class to hang out together

○        18th or 19th: Q&A 6 filmed

○        19th:

■        1:43 am; Lydia tweets about hanging out with Mary and posting her new video in the morning

■        1:47 am; Mary tweets about finally getting home after spending the day with Lydia

■        Lydia’s tenth video posted

■        6:14 am-4:22 pm; Fitz responds to his twitter followers

■        Diary Entry 53

○        20th:

■        Q&A 6 posted

■        10:41 am; Fitz responds to a tweet making a reference to Q&A 6 about pirates

■        Mary blows off time with boyfriend Eddie to go to the movies with Lydia

○        21st:

■        Ep. 57 filmed

■        11:23 pm; Lizzie tweets about unexpectedly running into people at the office on a weekend and posting the new video in a few hours

○        22nd:

■        Ep. 57 posted

■        10:47-11:24 am; twitter conversation between Caroline and Darcy; Caroline tweets him about ignoring her calls and Darcy responds that he has reports to file this week

■        Lydia’s eleventh video filmed

■        4:56 pm; Lydia tweets she’s going to make a Q&A

■        Diary Entry 54

○        22nd-24th: during this period Lydia’s first Q&A video is filmed

○        23rd:

■        Lydia’s eleventh video posted

■        3:53-5:43 pm; Lizzie and followers tweet about how they miss Jane and her posts; Jane tweets to Lizzie that it’s unnecessary (5:34 pm)

○        24th:

■        Ep. 58 filmed

■        7:34 pm; Jane tweets that she’s been too busy with her job in LA to make her fashion posts

○        25th:

■        Ep. 58 posted

■        6:42 pm; Lizzie responds to a tweet on how she misses Jane

■        Diary Entry 55

■        7:57 pm; Mary tweets that it’s date night with Eddie

■        8:14-8:43pm; Lydia tweets Mary to come to Carter’s with her but she receives no response

■        Lydia’s twelfth video filmed

■        9:00 pm; Mary tweets that Eddie got her a harmonica for her birthday

■        9:03 pm; Lydia tweets “k”

■        10:29 pm-2:20 am (continuing to Sept. 26); Lydia drunk tweets about her lonely night at Carter’s and makes a snap/drunk decision to go see Jane

○        26th:

■        Lydia heads off to LA

■        Lydia’s twelfth video posted

■        Mary tweets “Okay…” (in response to Lydia’s sudden departure)

○        27th: Mary’s birthday

■        11:56 am; Lizzie tweets “Happy Birthday” to Mary

■        12:14-5:29 pm; Mary tweets about feeling forgotten by Lydia, and thanks everyone who tweeted her birthday wishes, including Lizzie

■        Lydia’s thirteenth video filmed

■        7:15-7:19 pm; Lydia tweets about her time in LA with Jane, encourages her followers to tweet Mary birthday wishes and promises Mary froyo when she gets back

■        7:20 pm; Mary tweets “thanks” to Lydia

○        28th:

■        Ep. 59 & 60 filmed

■        Diary Entry 56 w/transcript

■        4:23 pm; Gigi tweets her Halloween jam “The Death of Girl Number Two” by Say Hi to Your Mom

○        29th:

■        Ep. 59 posted

■        7:13-7:15 pm; Ricky posts a picture on twitter of him and Charlotte in their costumes from the C&C Halloween party

○        30th:

■        Lydia’s thirteenth video posted

■        Lydia’s Halloween special filmed

■        Diary Entry 57

■        intro to Ep. 60 filmed

○        31st: Lydia’s Halloween special posted

 

  *         November



○        1st:

■        Ep. 60 posted

■        Lydia’s fourteenth video filmed

○        2nd:

■        Lydia’s fourteenth video posted

■        Ep. 61 filmed

■        Diary Entry 58 w/letter

■        2:08 pm; Darcy tweets about his thoughts on Lizzie’s videos

■        2:14 pm; Caroline tweets him about his cryptic messages

■        3:01 pm; Lydia tweets photos of her and Jane from yesterday

■        Darcy follows Lizzie on Twitter

■        8:57 pm; Lizzie responds to tweets that she’s aware of her new follower

■        9:19 pm; Darcy continues to tweet his thoughts about Lizzie’s videos

○        3rd:

■        12:02 pm; Darcy tweets about having to re-evaluate his opinion on certain things

■        12:07-12:09 pm; Gigi tweets him about what’s going on, and Darcy responds that he’s heading out for a bike ride and that he’ll call her later

■        1:40 pm; Gigi tweets her new jam “All Your Gold” by Bat For Lashes

■        2:26 pm; Gigi tweets about being far away and worrying for her brother

■        6:11 pm; Darcy tweets about writing down your thoughts to communicate

○        5th:

■        7:34 am; Lizzie tweets that she had a rough weekend pondering things

■        Ep. 61 posted

■        Lydia’s fifteenth video filmed

■        Lydia leaves LA and heads home

○        6th: Lydia’s fifteenth video posted

○        7th:

■        Lydia’s first Q&A video posted

■        Darcy and Fitz file their report for C&C and fly back to Los Angeles

■        Ep. 62 filmed

■        4:03 pm; Fitz tweets a photo of Darcy in his real newsie hat

○        8th:

■        Ep. 62 posted

■        2:53 pm; Fitz tweets another photo from his traveling day with Darcy

■        Lydia’s sixteenth video filmed

■        Diary Entry 59

■        7:34 pm; Fitz responds to a tweet about his and Darcy’s location in the photo

○        9th:

■        7:38-8:09 am; Caroline tweets about airport coffee and Bing being busy with school

■        Caroline heads off to Hunsford

■        Lydia’s sixteenth video posted

■        Better Living #1 ft. Maria Lu is posted online

■        seventh Q&A video is filmed

■        4:35 pm; Gigi tweets her new jam “Books Written For Girls” by Camera Obscura

■        Lizzie sees Caroline again at dinner with Ms. de Bourgh

○        10th:

■        seventh Q&A video posted

■        9:44-11:55 am; Charlotte and Mr. Collins tweet about submissions for the next Better Living tutorial video

■        Diary Entry 60

○        11th:

■        8:57 am; Mr. Collins tweets about receiving more submissions

■        Ep. 63 filmed

■        Diary Entry 61

○        12th:

■        Ep. 63 posted

■        10:00 am; Mr. Collins tweets about comprising a playlist for the submissions

■        2:20-4:56 pm; Lydia tweets about studying for World History and Mary helping her; Mary tweets about her whereabouts (2:24 pm)

■        Lydia’s seventeenth video filmed

○        13th: Lydia’s seventeenth video posted

○        13th or 14th: Ep. 64 filmed

○        15th:

■        Ep. 64 posted

■        2:26 pm; Charlotte tweets about another great submission

■        Lydia’s eighteenth video filmed

○        16th:

■        Lydia’s eighteenth video posted

■       Diary Entry 62

○        18th:

■        10:40 am; Charlotte tweets about going home for Thanksgiving

■        Ep. 65 filmed

○        19th:

■        Ep. 65 posted

■        Lydia’s nineteenth video filmed

○        20th:

■        Lydia’s nineteenth video posted

■        Lydia’s second Q&A video filmed

■        Diary Entry 63

■        5:50-8:03 pm; Gigi tweets that she’s excited for Thanksgiving and seeing her brother again

○        21st:

■        Lydia’s second Q&A video posted

■        Ep. 66 filmed

■        Lizzie and Charlotte head home for Thanksgiving

○        22nd: Thanksgiving

■        6:12 am-3:05 pm; Caroline tweets throughout the day about preparing Thanksgiving dinner; Bing tweets about the stores being a madhouse (10:32 am) and Fitz tweets about getting a new oven thermometer (11:34 am)

■        Ep. 66 posted

■        Lydia’s Thanksgiving special filmed

■        4:50 pm; Gigi tweets about being with her brother for Thanksgiving and thanks Caroline for a lovely dinner

■        4:55 pm; Bing tweets his thanks for Fitz baking the pies

■        5:00 pm; Fitz tweets that he’s won Thanksgiving

■        5:05 pm; Caroline tweets that Fitz gets to do the dishes while she takes a bottle of wine to her room

■        Diary Entry 64

○        23rd: Lydia’s Thanksgiving special posted

○        24th: 1:01 pm; Lydia tweets Thanksgiving photos of herself and Jane

○        25th:

■        Wickham returns to town

■        Ep. 67 filmed

○        26th: Ep. 67 posted

○        28th:

■       Ep. 68 filmed

■       Diary Entry 65

○        29th: Ep. 68 posted

○        30th:

■        Charlotte heads back to Hunsford after her vacation

■        1:04 pm; Gigi tweets her new jam “Burn My Candle (At Both Ends)” by Shirley Bassey

■        Diary Entry 66

 

  *         December



○        1st-2nd:

■        6:41 pm-6:01 pm; Lizzie tweets about finishing her report for C&C, inquiring after Charlotte for help, and the crazy antics that occur while talking to Mr. Collins on the phone

■        Ep. 69 filmed

○        3rd: Ep. 69 posted

○        4th or 5th:

■        Ep. 70 filmed

■        Jane returns to LA for work

○        6th: Ep. 70 posted

○        7th: Diary Entry 67

○        8th: Gigi tweets her new jam “Hold On When You Get Love And Let Go When You Give It” by Stars

○        9th: Ep. 71 filmed

○        10th: Ep. 71 posted

○        12th: Lydia’s 21st birthday

■        10:55 pm (Dec. 11)-4:01 pm; Lydia receives birthday tweets from her followers, Maria, Lizzie, and Charlotte; she also hacks into Lizzie’s account to send a bogus birthday tweet (12:31 pm)

■        9:58 am; Wickham tweets about Lydia’s party and considers checking it out

■        1:06 pm; Bing tweets that he’s been busy with the holiday season

■        2:04 pm; Lizzie tweets about unexpectedly running into Wickham

■        Diary Entry 68

■        3:38-5:33 pm; Mary tweets “Happy Birthday” to Lydia and confirms she’ll be at her party

■        4:08 pm; Caroline tweets about finding gifts on her list

■        4:38 pm; Jane tweets “Happy Birthday” to Lydia and apologizes for not being able to come to the party

■        10:10 pm-1:16 am (continuing to Dec. 13); Lizzie tweets about her time at Lydia’s party

■        Ep. 72 filmed

○        13th:

■        8:27 am; Lizzie tweets about the house still standing and uploading another video

■        Ep. 72 posted

■        11:43 pm; Lizzie tweets that Lydia is demanding that they go to Carter’s

○        14th:

■       5:47 am; Darcy responds to a tweet about his absence from Twitter

■       Diary Entry 69

○        15th: 6:53 pm; Lydia tweets that she and Lizzie are going out to Carter’s again

○        16th:

■        Ep. 73 filmed

■        9:16 am; Gigi tweets her Holiday jam “White Christmas” by Darlene Love

○        17th:

■       Ep. 73 posted

■       Diary Entry 70

○        18th: Lydia’s ‘Dear Lizzie’ video filmed

○        19th:

■        Lydia’s ‘Dear Lizzie’ video posted (12:04 pm)

■        Ep. 74 filmed

○        20th:

■        Ep. 74 posted

■        12:16-1:35 pm; twitter conversation between Caroline about Gigi about her new twitter avatar and meeting up over coffee

■        4:57 pm; Caroline tweets about today being an energizing day and looking forward to tomorrow 

○        21st:

■        12:58 pm; Caroline tweets that she and Bing are heading north for the weekend

■        5:14 pm; Caroline tweets “Happy Holidays” to her followers and posts a picture of Bing and Darcy as the three of them head out to dinner

■        7:24 pm; George tweets about possible plans for New Year’s

■        Diary Entry 71

○        22nd:

■        12:22 am; George considers going to Las Vegas for New Year’s after responding to a tweet

■        9:23 am; Caroline responds to a tweet about Darcy being too ‘distinguished’ to smile for pictures

■        Diary Entry 72

○        23rd:

■        10:25 am-1:27 pm; twitter conversation between Gigi, Bing, and Caroline; Gigi tweets that she and Darcy are heading off for their annual holiday ski trip; Bing tweets to them to enjoy the cold, and Caroline wonders how her brother can still hate the cold

■        Ep. 75 filmed

○        24th: Ep. 75 posted

○        25th: Christmas Day

■       Diary Entry 73

○        26th:

■        12:59 pm; George tweets about his new workout regime

■        3:39 pm; Lydia tweets that she’s heading off to Las Vegas for the New Year

■        Ep. 76 filmed

■        4:41 pm; Gigi tweets that she and Darcy have returned from their ski trip

■        5:11 pm; Gigi responds to a tweet about learning some things while on vacation

■        5:15 pm; Fitz tweet-welcomes back Gigi

■        5:27-11:41 pm; Gigi starts watching Lizzie’s videos; she tweets her reactions throughout the day in a twitter conversation with Fitz

○        27th:

■        9:04-9:32 am; Lizzie tweets about having technical issues with the newest video

■        Ep. 76 posted (9:45 am)

■        10:10 am; Wickham tweets about increasing his New Year’s workout

■        11:02-11:16 am; twitter conversation between Fitz and Gigi concerning Ep. 76; Gigi tweets Fitz about whether he had anything to do with Lizzie coming to Pemberley Digital in the new year (answer: yes!)

■        Lydia’s twentieth video filmed

■        Lydia arrives in Vegas

○        28th:

■        Lydia’s twentieth video posted

■        10:04 am; Wickham tweets his arrival in Las Vegas and hits the gym for his New Year’s workout

○        29th: 10:04 am; Gigi tweets her new jam “10,000 Nights of Thunder” by Alphabeat

○        30th:

■        10:07 am; Wickham continues to tweet about his workout

■        12:47 pm; Gigi responds to a tweet about her brother’s inactivity on twitter and says he’s been busy with meetings

■        5:48 pm; Lizzie tweets about leaving people alone when they keeping insisting you to

○        31st:

■        10:07 am; Wickham tweets about finishing his workout and getting ready to party

■        2:02 pm; Lizzie and Fitz both tweet that today feels weird

■        6:49 pm; Lizzie wishes everyone a Happy New Year

■        6:55 pm-10:58 am (continuing to Jan. 1st); Lydia tweets throughout the night about her friends ditching her to see an exhibit, finding other people to hang with, getting drunk, and running into George; Wickham also tweets during this time about running into Lydia (10:16 pm-6:10 am)

■        Lydia’s twenty-first video filmed (around 11:00 pm)

 

 

**2013**

  *         January



○        1st:

■        12:05 am; Fitz tweets Happy New Year

■        Lydia’s twenty-first video posted

■        Diary Entry 74

■        11:20 am-11:36 pm; Lizzie tweets out Happy New Year to her followers and spends the night with Charlotte before moving to San Francisco; she also responds to a tweet about discovering Pemberley Digital’s website

○        2nd: 10:18 am-3:17 pm; Charlotte tweets about settling Lizzie into her temporary home in SF and posts pics

○        3rd:

■        9:05 am; Darcy tweets that he’ll be in LA for the time being

■        2:06-3:11 pm; twitter conversation between Gigi and Fitz as they start preparing for the eagle (Lizzie’s) time at the company

■        Lydia’s twenty-second video filmed

○        4th:

■        Lyda’s twenty-second video posted

■        10:30 am-4:25 pm; Lizzie tweets about her first day at Pemberley Digital

■        Ep. 77 filmed

○        5th: 12:06-12:08 pm; Lizzie tweets about having lunch with Charlotte before her friend has to leave the city and embark on the C&C internet-free company retreat

○        6th: Diary Entry 75

○        7th:

■        8:54-8:57 am; Lizzie tweets about her experience from last Friday and getting the new video up

■        Ep. 77 posted

■        9:31 am-6:33 pm; Gigi and Fitz tweet about the new video, and Gigi pleads with the people of the internet to not encourage Fitz with his codenames

■        Lydia’s twenty-third video filmed

○        8th:

■        Lydia’s twenty-third video posted

■        3:44 pm; Gigi tweets her new jam “Sadie Hawkins Day” by Yip Deceiver

■        4:47 pm; Fitz responds to a tweet about codenames encouragement

■        Ep. 78 filmed

○        9th:

■       10:09-11:14 am; twitter conversation between Fitz and Gigi about having a ‘tiger talk’ (in regards to Darcy) and Gigi posts a photo of them in courtyard as proof for their twitter followers

■       Diary Entry 76

○        10th:

■        Ep. 78 posted

■        10:09 am-12:51 pm; Fitz and Gigi tweet about the recent video; Gigi responds to a twitter post about a photo she took of her and Darcy that her brother’s not mad at her for what she did; Fitz argues otherwise, and Gigi tells him to hush up

■        Lydia’s twenty-fourth video filmed

○        11th: Lydia’s twenty-fourth video posted

○        13th:

■        Ep. 79 filmed

■        8:53 pm; Lizzie tweets about editing the new video and missing Charlotte for many reasons

○        14th:

■        Ep. 79 posted

■        Lydia’s twenty-fifth video filmed

○        15th:

■        Lydia’s twenty-fifth video posted

■        1:57 pm; Gigi tweets her new jam “Anything Could Happen” by Ellie Goulding

■        Diary Entry 77

○        16th:

■        10:30 am; Lizzie tweets about needing new questions for a Q&A

■        3:43-4:17 pm; twitter conversation between Caroline, Bing, and Gigi; Caroline tweets about getting out of LA for awhile; Bing suggests Napa, but Caroline decides to go see the LACMA Stanley Kubrick exhibit and agrees to report back to Gigi how it went

■        Ep. 80 filmed

○        17th:

■        Ep. 80 posted

■        Q&A 8 filmed

■        Lizzie heads out to lunch with Gigi

■        Lydia’s twenty-sixth video filmed

○        18th:

■        2:04-2:31 am; twitter conversation between Lydia and Wickham about smiley faces

■        Lydia’s twenty-sixth video posted

■        Diary Entry 78

○        19th:

■        7:33 am; Lizzie tweets about having an eventful week and her new Q&A video

■        Q&A 8 posted

■        9:55-11:45 am; Gigi responds to tweets about her plotting to get Lizzie and Darcy together and posts a pic from her lunch with Lizzie a few days ago

■        1:17 pm; Fitz responds to a tweet about matchmaking and assures the Gigi’s got everything covered

○        20th: Ep. 81 filmed

○        21st:

■        Ep. 81 posted

■        Lydia’s twenty-seventh video filmed

○        22nd:

■        12:10-12:43 am; twitter conversation between Wickham and Lydia; while out getting more chips, Wickham declares that he wish he could stop time to freeze this moment with Lydia; Lydia says he’s being ridiculous, but she gives in to his words with a promise to watch the sun rise with him as many times as he wants

■        Lydia’s twenty-seventh video posted

■        Diary Entry 79

○        23rd:

■       Ep. 82 filmed

■       Diary Entry 80

○        24th:

■        Ep. 82 posted

■        Lydia’s twenty-eighth video filmed

○        25th:

■        Lydia’s twenty-eighth video posted

■        2:12-2:41 pm; twitter conversation between Gigi and Fitz; Gigi prepares to take Lizzie on a tour through SF with Darcy, and Fitz advises against ditching them; he also congratulates her for confronting her demons in the last video

■        10:09-11:35 pm; twitter conversation between Lydia and Wickham; Lydia tells him she misses him and Wickham affirms their plans for the following night

○        26th: Touring San Francisco

■        9:08 am; Gigi tweets her new jam “10,000 Nights of Thunder” by Alphabeat (which she used previously on Dec. 29th)

■        10:20-11:01 am; twitter conversation between Lizzie and Gigi about touring the city

■        11:10 am-3:55 pm; Gigi tweets about the tour and post pics; she finally get some footage of Darcy and Lizzie together at Fitz’ insistence

■        5:01 pm; Lizzie tweets that she’s back at home after the tour

■        5:09-5:12 pm; Lizzie tweets her thanks to Darcy for the tour, and Darcy replies it was their pleasure 

■        5:23 pm; Fitz tweets Gigi to pick up her phone

■        Diary Entry 81

■        10:47-11:09 pm; twitter conversation between Wickham and Lydia; Wickham tweets that he loves Lydia more than anything, and Lydia assures him that she knows

■        Wickham coerces Lydia into making the sex tape

○        27th: Ep. 83 filmed 

○        28th:

■        Ep. 83 posted

■        11:55 am-2:19 pm; twitter conversation between Gigi and Fitz about their excitement towards Lizzie and Darcy’s progress in the newest video; also, Fitz reminds Gigi to invite Lizzie to the upcoming Superbowl party that he’s hosting

■        7:24-7:55 pm; Lydia responds to her twitter followers insisting that she’s fine and that George is more important to her than her family

■        8:09-8:29 pm; twitter conversation between Lydia and Wickham in which she reaffirms that she only care for him

■        Lydia’s twenty-ninth video filmed

○        29th:

■        Lydia’s twenty-ninth and final video posted

■        first Domino video filmed 

■        2:15 pm; Charlotte tweets about catching up on social media after returning from the C&C’s company retreat

■        3:12-3:24 pm; twitter conversation between Fitz and Gigi about their latest project, and not getting invited to karaoke with Lizzie

■        3:25 pm; Pemberley Digital tweets about putting together a new announcement for this week

■        Diary Entry 82

○        30th:

■        first Domino video posted

■        9:05 am; Pemberley Digital tweet-announces Domino

■        9:16-9:22 am; Lizzie tweets about getting a new phone

■        9:52 am; Gigi tweets Fitz thanks for his help on the Domino video

■        12:20-1:30 pm; Charlotte tweets to Lizzie to call her ASAP because she can’t reach her on her phone

■        Ep. 84 filmed

■        3:24 pm; Gigi tweets about today being a rollercoaster

■        Lizzie leaves SF and heads home

■        Diary Entry 83

■        Darcy heads off to LA to search for Wickham

■        8:12 pm; Gigi tweets her new jam “Call It Off” by Tegan and Sara

○        31st:

■        Ep. 84 posted

■        2:03 pm; Fitz tweets that his Superbowl party has been cancelled

■        second Domino video filmed

■        4:30 pm; Lizzie tweets that she’ll be filming the new video for Monday

■        Ep. 85 filmed

 

  *         February



○        1st: second Domino video posted

○        2nd:

■        Diary Entry 84

■        6:09 pm; Gigi tweets she’s watching Casablanca

■        9:45 pm; Novelty Exposures tweets the site has temporarily shut down due to popular demand of the tape

○        3rd: 2:59-3:39 pm; twitter conversation between Gigi and Fitz; though the site went down temporarily, he says that it’s back up again, and asks Gigi to keep Brandon company during the game while he continues to search for a way to take the site down

○        4th:

■        Ep. 85 posted

■        11:50 am; Gigi tweets about filming the next Domino demo

■        third Domino video filmed

○        5th:

■        third Domino video posted

■        Diary Entry 85

■        11:23 pm-12:09 am (continuing to Feb. 6); Lydia tweets George pleading messages to call her back and explain what happened

○        6th:

■        Ep. 86 filmed

■        4:05 pm; Gigi tweets her new jam “New In Town” by Little Boots

■        Darcy tracks down a number that could lead to Wickham

○        7th:

■        Ep. 86 posted

■        fourth Domino video filmed

○        8th:

■        fourth Domino video posted

■       Diary Entry 86

○        9th or 10th: Ep. 87 filmed

○        11th:

■        Ep. 87 posted

■        fifth Domino video filmed

■        Diary Entry 87

○        12th:

■        fifth Domino video posted

■        Diary Entry 88

■        Novelty Exposures is bought out by Pemberley Digital and the website is taken down

○        13th: Ep. 88 filmed

○        14th: Valentine’s Day

■        Ep. 88 posted

■        Diary Entry 89

■        5:16 pm; Gigi tweets her new jam “Pyrite Pedestal” by Pretty Girls Make Graves

■        sixth Domino video filmed

■        5:53 pm; Fitz tweets about Fiji

■        Fitz heads off to Fiji with Brandon for Valentine’s Day

■        6:19 pm; Gigi tweets Happy Valentine’s Day to Fitz and Brandon

■        6:24-7:36 pm; Gigi responds to tweets about her plans for V-Day and other things

○        15th:

■       sixth and final Domino video posted

■       Diary Entry 90

○        17th: Ep. 89 filmed (after midnight)

○        18th: Ep. 89 posted

○        19th:

■        2:53 pm; Lizzie tweets about doing another Q&A

■        6:22 pm; Jane tweets her look “Casual Blue”

○        20th:

■       Ep. 90 filmed

■       Diary Entry 91

○        21st: Ep. 90 posted

○        22nd:

■        9:03 am; Pemberley Digital releases an article on the Domino testing and new partner search

■        10:42-11:09 am; twitter conversation between Fitz and Gigi; Fitz congratulates Gigi on her success, Gigi reveals she’ll be playing a new role in the app promotion, and Fitz laments about not being in Fiji

■        Q&A 9 filmed

○        23rd:

■        Q&A 9 posted

■        9:04 am; Gigi tweets her new jam “Hell And High Water” by Rainer Maria

■        Diary Entry 92

■        Ep. 91 filmed

○        25th: Ep. 91 posted

○        26th: Diary Entry 93

○        27th:

■        9:26-10:46 am; Mr. Collins responds to a tweet about his lack of twitter interaction and reveals that he is taking another business trip to Winnipeg

■        Ep. 92 filmed

■        Diary Entry 94

○        28th: Ep. 92 posted

 

  *         March



○        1st:

■       Jane and Bing leave for New York City

■       6:47 pm; Charlotte tweets that she’s heading home for the weekend

○        2nd:

■        10:54 am; Maria tweets that Charlotte is back

■        Diary Entry 95

○        3rd: Ep. 93 filmed

○        4th: Ep. 93 posted

○        5th: Diary Entry 96

○        6th:

■       Ep. 94 filmed 

■       4:38-6:46 pm; twitter conversation between Gigi and Fitz; Gigi tweets that she’s getting ready to leave for SXSW to promote Pemberley Digital and Domino; she also tweets her new jam “New In Town” by Little Boots at 5:58 pm (which she used previously on Feb. 6th)

○        7th: Ep. 94 posted

○        8th:

■        12:02 pm; Gigi tweets she’s landed in Austin for SXSW

■        4:09 pm; Gigi tweets about the barbeque

■        4:36 pm; Pemberley Digital opens submissions for Domino partner communities

■        5:11 pm; Gigi retweets the Pemberley Digital announcement

■        6:10 pm-1:02 pm (continuing to March 10); Pemberley Digital tweets submissions of how Domino can benefit communities

○        9th:

■        Better Living #2 ft. Kelsey Geller is posted online

■        10:09 am; Gigi tweets about interviewing potential Domino partners

■        4:45 pm; Gigi tweets her thanks to everyone who interviewed in person and online

■        Diary Entry 97

○        10th: Ep. 95  filmed

○        11th:

■       Ep. 95 posted

■       Diary Entry 98

○        12th:

■        12:15 pm; LeakyNews releases their article on Gigi and her work with Domino

■        1:01 pm; Gigi tweets her thanks to LeakyNews

■        Gigi heads home to SF

■        Diary Entry 99

○        13th:

■        9:33 am; Gigi responds to a tweet about SXSW and explains that she’s back at work

■        Ep. 96 filmed

○        14th: Ep. 96 posted

○        16th:

■       Charlotte shows up at Lizzie’s house to cheer her up

■       Diary Entry 100

○        17th: Lizzie and Charlotte’s birthday

■        Ep. 97 & 98 filmed

■        Diary Entry 101 w/transcript

■        9:45-10:18 pm; twitter conversation between Charlotte and Lizzie; they tweet each other happy birthday and Charlotte demands that Lizzie send her some new footage; Maria also tweets the girls birthday wishes (10:19 pm)

○        18th:

■        Ep. 97 posted

■        1:41-4:11 pm; twitter conversation between Gigi and Fitz about Darcy’s sudden appearance in the latest video; Gigi tweets she’s tried to contact Darcy but to no avail

■        Darcy favourites Gigi’s tweet about not-answering her phone messages

■        Diary Entry 102

○        19th: Diary Entry 103

○        20th:

■        intro to Ep. 98 filmed

■        3:03 pm; Gigi responds to a tweet about whether or not she’s heard from her brother with a screencap of the favourite’d tweet

■        7:20 pm; Gigi tweets her new jam “I Wonder” by The Ronettes

■        Diary Entry 104

○        21st:

■        Ep. 98 posted

■        9:47-10:10 am; twitter conversation between Gigi and Fitz in which they rejoice over the Lizzie and Darcy kiss

■        1:16 pm; Gigi tweets her new jam “Tongue Tied” by Grouplove (which she used previously on Oct. 4th)

■        Diary Entry 105

○        22nd:

■        2:13-2:16 pm; twitter conversation between Gigi and the Sanditon officials about being chosen for the partner community and Gigi’s upcoming arrival

■        Q&A 10 filmed

■        Diary Entry 106

○        23rd: Q&A 10 posted

○        24th: Ep. 99 filmed

○        25th:

■        Ep. 99 posted

■        12:03-3:14 pm; Gigi responds to tweets about Lizzie and Darcy as a couple, her brother’s pocket watch, and Fitz’ flailing

○        26th: Diary Entry 107

○        27th:

■        6:47-7:17 pm; twitter conversation between Bing, Caroline and Jane; Bing invites Caroline to visit him and Jane in New York, and Caroline agrees to come down in a couple of weeks

■        Ep. 100 filmed

○        28th:

■        Ep. 100 posted

■        1:30-1:40 pm; twitter conversation between Gigi and Fitz; they lament about the end of the video diaries, reveal that they’ll both be out of town for the summer-Gigi to Sanditon for the Domino project, Fitz on Pemberley’s next investment round and Italy for Brandon’s birthday-and worry how Darcy and Lizzie will get by without their help

■        2:52 pm; press release on Charlotte becoming the new head of C&C in Hunsford

■        3:00-3:10 pm; Mr. Collins tweets about expanding C&C into the international market, moving to Winnipeg, Manitoba, and wondering if he’ll need a new ‘northerly’ twitter account

■        3:30 pm; Mary tweets about the Diaries being “life-changing”

■        3:40-3:43 pm; Kitty tweets about starting her own vlogs, but soon rejects the idea

■        Lizzie, Darcy, Lydia and Charlotte head out to dinner to celebrate the end of the Diaries and run into Mr. Collins, who flew down from Winnipeg to congratulate the couple in person 

○        29th:

■       9:37-10:10 am; Postscript posted on twitter

■       Diary Entry 108

 

 

**2014**

  *         March



○        10th 12:03 pm-17th 4:40pm: through a series of weeklong tweets and twitter conversations, Lizzie reveals that her parents have sold the family’s house and she and Lydia return to their childhood home to pack up their remaining things; by the end of the week, she says a final goodbye to her home and heads back to San Francisco to celebrate her birthday & anniversary with Darcy

 

  *         May



○        12th-16th: sometime in this period Lizzie films the Seminar Bonus videos with Darcy

○        18th-24th: Lizzie attends a conference in New York and visits Jane and Bing

○        22nd: Dr. Gardiner’s Seminar-Bonus 1 posted

 

  *         June



○        10th: Dr. Gardiner’s Seminar-Bonus 2 posted

**Author's Note:**

> All videos were uploaded in-world around 9 am unless otherwise stated; Lizzie Mon & Thurs +Sat for Q&As, Lydia and Maria Tues & Fri, and the Domino demos on various dates.
> 
> Twitter posts and conversations are PST (Pacific Standard Time).


End file.
